Picture to Burn
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: After Lance breaks up with Kitty, she makes sure that he will always know exactly who he messed with. Let the humor and revenge ensue. Summary stinks, but it truly is an awesome story. Based on the song by Taylor Swift.


_Now I actually wrote some of this up a long time ago, but after finding it, I decided to finish and post it up. I couldn't resist when this idea popped in my head back then. And I apologize to the Lancitty lovers. It just fit the song so perfectly. This story contains a lot of negativity for Lance. And I'm sorry if anyone used come out a little OOC. I loved writing this piece. Please tell me what you thought of it. :) _

_Disclaimer: Let's see. I own a cat, clothes, some movies, books, a computer…. Sorry, none of the X:Men characters are on the list or anything else famous._

* * *

Bayville High bustled with activity as a familiar group of teenagers walked in together. Kitty led the way with a smile on her face, Amara and Kurt following close behind. As she opened her locker, the phone in her pocket buzzed, indicating that she got a text. Seeing the familiar smile on her face, Amara lightly teased her.

"It's Lance I take it?"

Kitty ignored her as she read, a frown forming. Kurt and Amara joked around with each other about their English teacher until Kurt noticed his friend staring at her phone with eyes narrowed.

"Vhat does it say?" Kurt questioned. Kitty lets her hand go limp as he takes the phone and scans through the message, Amara peering over his shoulder.

"That's not right." Kurt replied as he handed back her phone. Kitty shoved her books into her bag and slammed the locker door shut.

"Lance is so—Ugh!" Kitty threw the strap on her shoulder and stormed along to her first class, Kurt and Amara giving each other glances before following her. Along the way, they are met up by Amanda who gives a questioning look at the normally happy girl's temper. Amara briefly explained the situation while they tried to keep up in the phaser's pace.

"Over a text?" Amanda scoffed, "How low can a guy get?"

"He's pathetic and only cares about himself." Amara added, Kitty nodding in agreement as she continued to shuffle down the hall.

Reaching the end of the hall, Kitty widened her eyes as she recognized the group of voices. She stopped suddenly and peeked around the corner, the other three joining her.

"I still can't believe you called it off. I thought you were obsessed with her." Pietro said with an amused grin. Todd and Fred shared similar expressions as the light haired teen. Lance put the palm of his hand to his forehead briefly before running his fingers through his hair and letting his hand drop. He shook his head as a scowl appeared.

"Look, Kitty was the one obsessed with me," He explained while waving his hands above his head. "She was getting too crazy for me to even live in her 'perfect little world.'" He quoted the last few words with his fingers. The rest of the brotherhood shook their heads in disbelief.

"Whatever you say man," Todd replied as he sort of hopped away with the others close behind him. Lance let out a deep breath before proceeding to grab his things from his locker. Kitty leaned back and faced her friends. Kurt put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kitty, he's a jerk." Kurt said goodbye and headed the other direction to his class. Kitty leaned against the wall with her bottom lip slightly out and arms folded.

"What do you need us to do?" Amanda asked.

"We could whip his butt for you." Amara suggested.

Kitty thought for a moment before a smile spread across her face.

"I have a better idea." She replied as she pulled the interested girls close.

Lance shut his locker door and trudged on with one strap of his book bag barely hanging over his shoulder. He slowed down considerably when he noticed Kitty walking along with two of her friends, apparently oblivious to his near presence. He intently listened to their conversation.

"So Lance finally broke it off with you then?" Amanda asks, trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah," Kitty answers. "But then he was acting a little strange lately. I finally figured out why he seemed kind of close to the Hoodies though."She paused for dramatation as the other two girls leaned closer. In a loud whisper, she added, "He's gay."

The girls' eyes widened in surprise as they covered their mouths to suppress the giggles trying to erupt. Lance stopped completely in his tracks, his mouth dropped open. Amara barely glanced behind them and immediately stopped her peal of laughter. She motioned to the other two their company behind them. The girls tried to keep a straight face as they turned to face Lance. The bell rang and Amanda and Amara soon rushed away while still covering their mouths. The other students around them also began piling into their designated classes. Kitty gave Lance a back at you look before heading to her history class.

**_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy_**

**_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_**

**_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_**

**_That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay_**

* * *

"Get a move on girls if you want a ride to school!" Jean called from down stairs.

Kitty hurried down the stairs, fumbling to put her hair in a ponytail with Amara following close behind her. The girls hurried to the kitchen to grab a little breakfast. Bobby stuffed the last bite of toast in his mouth and made a mad dash back to his room as the girls entered the kitchen. Rogue already sat at the counter, tearing at the skin of the orange already mostly eaten. Kitty threw together a bowl of cereal as Amara popped a bagel in the toaster.

"So I hear that Lance broke up with you yesterday." Rogue said before popping a slice of citrus into her mouth. Kitty froze in midbite then put down her bowl as she looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I finally figured out what a jerk he really is."

Rogue raised her eyebrow at the response. "I thought that you would have been upset over it."

"I still am a little…" She paused, slowly looking up with a devious smile. The girls exchanged confused glances as the phaser continued, "But that doesn't mean that he can't learn a lesson or two for breaking my heart."

The girls gathered together close as Kitty quietly devised a plan.

"That is so bad," Amara replied, covering her mouth and smiling.

"You should do it." Rogue added. Kitty smiled wide, ready to put her plan into action.

Lance slammed his locker door and thrust his book under his arm. He groaned, mentally complaining about the next class. Algebra. The subject was annoying enough, but there was another flaw that he didn't want to face. Katherine Pryde. She was sure to give him glares and an earful today.

When he rounded the corner, his mouth dropped as almost did his book. He fumbled to catch the text in his hands, still wide-eyed at the sight. There in front of the door stood Kitty lightly laughing with someone's arm wrapped around her waist. The silvery blonde slick hair stood out like a sore thumb on the guy's head.

"That is too funny," Kitty replied, covering her mouth and giggling.

"But that isn't even the half of it. He freaked one time when the bushes rustled and out hopped a little rabbit." Pietro said.

With the pair laughing their heads off at the embarrassing stories, Lance boiled in fury. The ground slightly shook with every step he took straight for the classroom. He shoved his friend hard with his arm as he passed, eyes narrowed ahead and mouth clenched tightly shut. The two watched after the earthshaker momentarily until the rumbling quieted down. Pietro had his eyebrow raised by the time Kitty turned back to him.

"That went better than expected." The speedster replied.

Kitty nodded in agreement. "Thanks for helping me out."

Pietro grinned. "Anytime. It's fun to annoy him." He paused for a few seconds, lips purged and glancing up as he was clearly in deep thought. "You know, we could really go out sometime."

Kitty rolled her eyes and without enthusiasm replied, "He he… No."

Pietro shrugged it off. "Didn't hurt to try." The bell rang for the start of class. He flashed her a grin. "Later X- Geek."

Pietro sped down the hall in a blink of an eye, a few loose papers fluttering back down slowly from the sudden gust of wind. Kitty walked into class and glanced at Lance who sat his chin in his hands as he pouted at the board. She sat two rows away near the window and couldn't keep the smile off her face the entire class.

**_There's no time for tears_**

**_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_**

**_There's nothing stopping me_**

**_From goin' out with all of your best friends._**

* * *

Kitty looked through the different pastries and other baked goods neatly presented in trays behind the glass with her mouth beginning to water. So many delicious choices to pick from.

"I'll take a dozen Apple Fritters, Glazed Cinnamon Buns, Strawberry Crème, and Cheese Danish." Kitty paused with her finger on her lip, staring at the breakfast treats. "Oh, and a single Berry Danish. To go please."

Just because she volunteered to pick up a special breakfast for the residents at Xavier's mansion, didn't mean she couldn't treat herself to one. The employee glanced at her in slight surprise at the large order, but went to work carefully bagging the food. Right after she paid the older woman, Kitty happily took the paper bags. Her smile disappeared as soon as she saw Lance standing near the door, looking down. With bags gripped tightly in her hands, she made a dash to the door, hoping to avoid him. He looked right at her with a frown when she was a few feet away.

"Kitty, wait,"

Kitty froze and tapped her foot impatiently while keeping a serious face. "I'm waiting,"

"Look, I'm sorry for yesterday. I made a mistake dumping you, but that's no reason for you to hang on Pietro. He's no good and a jerk."

"Uh huh. Look who's talking. You were the one who broke up with me and left me alone. So it's your problem."

Lance clenched his teeth in anger as he tried to come up with a good argument. Kitty's eyes suddenly gleamed and a partial smirk formed. Lance's heart slight fluttered at her expression, thinking that she was going to forgive him and all would be well again. That was, until he felt the presence of someone standing right behind him. Lance slowly turned around to face the shorter, but stronger man.

"Is there a problem, Bub?"

Lance, not daring to counter him, mumbled, "No,"

Lance then walked out of the bakery. Kitty joined Logan's side with a wide smile.

"Thanks Logan," She said gleefully.

"Someone's has to watch out for you kids."

**_And if you come around_**

**_Saying sorry to me_**

**_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_**

* * *

Lance walked slowly on the side of the road with his hands in his pockets. He glanced up when he recognized the gates with the sign reading:

_Xavier's Boarding House for Gifted Youngsters _

He came here wanting to apologize to Kitty and ask her to take him back. He soon heard the various sounds of fighting outside. Lance watched as the X:Men went through what looked like a training exercise. He was barely inside when they finished the course and hung together in the front, giving each other high-fives and cheers of triumph. The corners of Lance's mouth raised and he steadily walked toward his ex-girlfriend who stood in the middle of her fellow mutants. Kitty frowned when she saw him, the others soon following. Lance stopped dead in his tracks.

Kitty had her bottom lip slightly out and stiffened while she folded her arms and closed her eyes before lifting her head and turning away. Scott began to "adjust" his visors. Jean had her eyes fixed on him with her arms folded. Kurt sort of hung on the wall, prepared to jump him if needed. Bobby turned full ice while still standing there not moving. Amara positioned on the opposite side of the group near Kitty, had a small flame dancing above her hand, slowly growing. Rogue's hands were together in front of her while she took one glove off slowly. Storm and Beast stood together on the balcony above the door, Beast gripping the railing tightly so not to jump down then and thunder was heard above in quickly forming clouds. Logan leaned against the door frame, inspecting his claws before giving Lance a death glare.

Lance knew the best way to keep himself unharmed and in one piece was to not move any closer. Making his decision, he turned and started walking away. Once outside the gate again, he turned around to see the X:Men still staring him down in their warning positions. Lance picked up his feet and trudged on, his shoulders now slumped.

**_And if you're missing me_**

**_You better keep it to yourself_**

**_Cuz coming back around here_**

**_Would be bad for your health_**

* * *

Lance threw his worn backpack into the back of his jeep. Another boring week of school passed and a lazy weekend ahead. A group of giggling girls soon caught his attention from the crowd. He sadly watched as Kitty walked with her friends to the other side of the parking lot. The two exchanged glances until she completely ignored him. Lance turned his interest to opening the driver's door. He was beginning to give up on any chance of winning her back at this point. Once Fred, Todd, and Pietro climbed into his jeep, Lance started the car, ready to leave the place.

Kitty placed her bag on the floor of the car while she continued to chat with Amara, Kurt, and Bobby. She stopped when she recognized the green jeep from the corner of her eye, heading towards her direction. All talking ceased as the jeep slowly passed. Kitty glared at Lance as they made eye contact. Lance looked back at the road in front of him and accelerated on the gas. Before he got too far, Kitty nodded to Amara, giving her a smile.

A loud smoldering popping sound was heard and the jeep jolted suddenly. Lance slammed on the breaks as a few small explosions continued. The car load quickly looked around as the smell of burning tires and smoke filled the air. Screeching tires averted their attention and they watched as a dark red car passed with all windows down. Laughter erupted from the car as they quickly neared.

Lance jumped out of his jeep, raising his fist in frustration. "Hey!"

The response he got was some kind or burning paper like material tossed down near his feet. Lance peered down to examine the photo of him and Kitty together, slowly being engulfed in flames. The others looked over his shoulder at his little gift.

"Ouch," Todd replied.

"Burn!" Pietro added with a grin. The other two laughed at his comment. Lance watched as the picture now turned to ash.

**_I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive_**

**_You're a redneck heartbreak_**

**_Who's really bad at lying_**

**_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time_**

**_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn._**


End file.
